This invention pertains generally to dairy equipment and more particularly to milking apparatus for milking cows and conveying the milk to a storage tank. Apparatus of this general character is shown in several United States patents where the milk lines, receivers, and control equipment are secured in the milking parlor and/or in the milk room. These installations are permanent and generally quite expensive due to the milk lines and other apparatus which is required and furthermore these prior art apparatus are inflexible, somewhat inefficient, and expensive to produce and maintain. Examples of such prior art apparatus is shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,273,514 which issued Sept. 20, 1966 and entitled "Fluid Conveying Apparatus"; 3,310,061 which issued Mar. 21, 1967 and entitled "Milk Line Equipment"; 3,352,248 which issued Nov. 14, 1967 and entitled "Fluid Conveying Apparatus"; 3,531,217 which issued Sept. 27, 1970 entitled " Vacuum Operated Timing Device for Fluid Conveying Apparatus"; and U.S. Pat. 3,658,441 issued Apr. 25, 1972 entitled "Fluid Line Releaser and Washer".